


Who lives, who dies, who tells your story

by Skayt



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt
Summary: Le S.H.I.E.L.D n'est plus. Le S.H.I.E.L.D a disparu. Mais tous ses agents n'étaient pas d'Hydra. Le problème consiste à savoir faire la part des choses.Qui est avec qui ?





	Who lives, who dies, who tells your story

**Author's Note:**

> Risque de spoilers sur la série Agents of SHIELD
> 
> Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction ♥

 

Il y a coup de feu sur coup de feu.

Des ordres sont criés. Et encore... criés, c'est quand ils sont donnés gentiment. Ils ne sont jamais donnés gentiment.

Des gens sont blessés. Ils tombent encore, et encore, et encore.

Une journée normale, en somme.

 

Comme des mouches, ça s'effondre.

Amis. Ennemis. Alliés. Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait plus. Il n'arrive plus à tenir les comptes.

Tout ce dont il est sûr, actuellement, c'est qu'il y a beaucoup trop de victimes.

C'est un massacre !

 

Clint, pourtant, fronce les sourcils.

Il cesse de se concentrer sur des scènes éparses, sur des petits groupes qui s'affrontent ça et là et, plutôt, il observe le tableau dans son ensemble.

Quelque chose cloche.

Il y a définitivement quelque chose qui détonne dans cette scène, dans tout ce merdier, dans...

 

Il comprend et sourit.

 

\- Le sang, murmure Clint, pour lui-même plus que pour ses coéquipiers.

\- Pardon ? Demande Tony (et l'archer a beau ne pas le voir, il _sait_ que Tony grimace).

 

Iron Man ne voit pas en quoi « le sang » peut-être la réponse à sa question « shawarma ou pizza, après tout ça ? ».

Bien que... il commence à connaître Clint, maintenant. La réponse ne fait pas vraiment beaucoup de doute.

Pour Hawkeye, c'est forcément pizza.

C'est toujours pizza.

Même son chien c'est pizza (officiellement Lucky mais il entend nettement plus souvent « Pizza dog » donc il en tire ses propres conclusions).

 

\- Il n'y a pas de sang.

\- Hein ? Ne comprend toujours pas Iron Man.

\- Mais va voir, Tony, bon sang, soupire Clint, un brin agacé. Va voir. Ils ne sont pas morts. Enfin pas tous. Je pense qu'ils sont simplement endormis...

\- Endormis ? Répète Tony. On leur tire dessus !

\- Et... ? Je sais que le S.H.I.E.L.D essayait de créer des cartouches soporifiques, y a encore quelques mois de ça. Ils ont dû y arriver.

 

Ce n'est vraiment pas utile d'être en face de Stark pour savoir à quel point il ne considère pas cette explication une seule seconde.

 

\- Pourquoi Hydra utiliserait des cartouches soporifiques au lieu de tuer ?

\- Parce que c'est pas Hydra. T'as pas remarqué qu'il y a trois groupes qui se battent, p'tit génie ? Les méchants. Les gentils, nous. Et les autres, le S.H.I.E.L.D, je dirais.

Clint peut presque entendre, à travers les oreillettes de communication, Tony rouler des yeux.

Presque.

Ou pas si presque que ça, tout bien réfléchi. Il doit falloir plus qu'une ouïe impressionnante pour être capable d'entendre des yeux qui roulent dans leurs orbites, et c'est définitivement pas son cas. Daredevil peut-être. Il faudra qu'il pense à lui demander, la prochaine fois qu'il croise le ninja de Hell's Kitchen.

Toujours est-il que Clint _sait_ que Tony roule des yeux.

 

\- Peut-être, ouais, marmonne Tony, pas franchement très sûr. Je vais voir, demander une analyse à Jarvis puis je te dis quoi, d'accord ?

 

Iron Man attend une réponse de son collègue (et ami, aussi, accessoirement, faut pas croire) haut perché et à la vue affûtée.

La réponse ne vient pas.

Le silence n'est pas non plus ce à quoi il a droit. On a jamais droit au silence quand on se bat contre Hydra, c'est la règle (et certainement la seule que Hydra accepte de suivre).

 

Peut-être n'est-ce pas plus mal.

Peut-être vaut-il mieux que Hawkeye ne réponde pas plutôt qu'une nouvelle réponse hors sujet.

Mouais.

Peut-être.

 

\- Oh... bor... del...

 

L'archer était prêt à tirer sur un des agents adverses. Même s'il n'est pas encore certain qu'il s'agisse bien d'ennemis... il préfère jouer la prudence. Alors qu'il était prêt à tirer, donc, Hawkeye se ravise.

Il baisse son arc, retire sa flèche et va pour la remettre dans son carquois.

 

\- Clint ? L'appelle Steve.

 

C'est la variante du « langage » réprobateur habituel. Steve essaie d'éviter le « langage » réprobateur habituel depuis qu'il a eu droit à toutes les moqueries de ses coéquipiers.

L'équipe n'a pas encore statué sur ce qu'elle pensait de cette alternative.

 

Clint regarde ce qui se passe plus bas. Son regard ne peut dévier. Happé, bloqué, coincé sur une seule et même personne.

Une amie ? Une ennemie ? Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait plus.

Tout ce qu'il sait : c'est qu'il sait qui c'est.

 

Il songe à le dire tout haut, ce nom.

À le dire pour Natasha qui est là, en bas, quelque part. Silencieuse et muette, comme d'habitude, mais bien là. À veiller, surveiller, se battre et éliminer les menaces.

Il n'en fait rien.

Parfois... le silence c'est mieux.

 

\- Clint ? Y en a deux qui essaient de s'échapper. Tu t'en charges ?

 

Clint va pour confirmer lorsqu'il voit les deux en question. Il roule des yeux.

Si l'une d'elles, la plus jeune, est une parfaite inconnue dont il n'a cure... l'autre est justement celle sur qui il a précédemment bloqué.

 

\- Ouais. Je vais les suivre.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non, Clint, refuse Tony.

\- Si, Tony, répond Clint du même ton. Je la connais. Elle est du S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

Stark soupire.

 

\- Y a plus de S.H.I.E.L.D. C'est Hydra, le S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Je suis du S.H.I.E.L.D, souffle Hawkeye.

\- C'est pas ce que je veux dire, s'excuse presque (tout est dans le presque, il ne s'excuse pas réellement. Faut pas pousser) Tony.

 

Hawkeye inspire un grand coup et remercie toutes les divinités possibles et imaginables de ne plus avoir de supérieur direct à qui rendre des comptes.

Steve et Tony sont loin d'être aux commandes. Tony encore plus loin que Steve, d'ailleurs.

 

\- J'y vais.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Non. Clint !

\- Je vais juste les suivre, voir où elles vont.

\- Tu ne vas pas te jeter dans la gueule du loup tout seul.

 

Clint souffle, agacé.

Tony a l'air de penser qu'il n'a jamais fait ça avant.

Naïf petit être, va (ouais. Bon. Pas vraiment. Ça reste Stark).

 

\- J'y vais. On est du même côté, assure l'archer. Elles et nous, je veux dire. C'est... ce n'est pas l'ennemi.

\- Ouais. Va dire ça à Sam que je viens de rattraper parce qu'elles lui ont tiré dessus.

\- Il est vivant ?

\- Qu... ouais. Je vois pas en quoi la question est pertin-

\- Pourquoi elles ne l'ont pas tué, si elles sont d'Hydra ?

 

Iron Man se tait un instant.

 

\- Je suis tenté de t'accorder ce point, admet-il à regret. Mais non, tu n'y vas pas. Pas tout seul.

\- Steuplaît, grince Clint. Je peux totalement battre Melinda.

\- Il peut totalement battre Melinda, confirme Natasha, à peine essoufflée.

 

Elle écoute depuis le début ou c'est juste un coup de bol ?

 

\- Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée qu'il y aille ?

\- Non, répond-elle sans hésiter. Mais il le fera quand même. C'est pas la première fois qu'il a ce genre de missions et il en est toujours revenu en vie.

 

Clint sourit.

Un peu, mon n'veu, qu'il le fera quand même.

Carrément, même, qu'il le fera quand même.

Il est content de voir que Natasha le connaît assez pour savoir qu'il le fera quand même, peu importe ce que Tony en dit.

 

\- OK. Vas-y en éclaireur, cède Tony (il sait que Clint n'attendait pas vraiment son autorisation, de toute façon). Je contacte Maria pour avoir son avis sur cette _Melinda._ Si elle nous assure qu'elle n'est pas fiable et que je te dis de revenir, tu...

\- Hawkeye retournera dans sa pokeball, papa, ricane Clint. Maria dira comme moi.

 

Iron Man et Captain America soupirent d'un même homme.

Inquiets mais conscients de leur défaite, ils regardent Clint grimper dans une voiture qu'il réquisitionne grâce à son immense talent de persuasion.

 _Ça_ , c'est ce qu'il dira aux autres s'ils demandent. En vrai, il a juste cassé une vitre et trafiqué les câbles en vitesse... ce qui est nettement moins louable mais tout aussi efficace.

 

* * *

 

\- On est suivies.

\- Je sais, se contente de dire May.

 

Elle n'accorde pas un regard, même en coin, à Skye, pourtant assise juste à côté, à la place du mort.

Melinda préfère regarder dans son rétroviseur. Elle préfère essayer de voir _qui_ les suit plutôt que celle qui parle pour énoncer des évidences.

Elle soupire. Il y a toujours quelqu'un derrière (pas que ce soit une surprise, elle préfère cependant savoir) mais pas moyen de voir de qui il s'agit. Si c'est un des Avengers présents sur le terrain ou un agent d'Hydra.

 

\- Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de le semer ? Demande-t-on.

 

May l'écoute à peine. Elle vient de comprendre de qui il est question.

Elle sourit.

 

Skye hausse un sourcil et grimace, perplexe et perdue.

Ce n'est pas logique.

Ce n'est pas logique _du tout_. En aucun cas. Certainement pas de la part de May.

 

\- On ne peut pas le conduire à la base. On peut ?

\- Tu sais qui nous suit ? Questionne May.

\- Euh... pas un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D en tout cas.

\- Un ex-agent qui, je pense, se considère toujours comme tel.

 

La plus jeune dévisage son nouvel officier supérieur.

 

\- Tu t'es pris un coup, là-bas ?

\- Skye ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tais-toi.

 

Et parce qu'il ne faut jamais contrarier l'agent May, Skye se tait.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Melinda annonce à l'agent à ses côtés qu'elle ne voit plus personne les suivre.

La plus jeune soupire et sourit, soulagée. Elle n'aimait pas savoir que quelqu'un les suivait. Pas plus qu'elle appréciait l'air décontracté de May à ce sujet.

 

Les Avengers sont arrivés et leur ont sérieusement compliqué la tâche.

Les quelques agents de Hydra, qui traînaient dans le coin, aussi mais eux, contrairement aux premiers, étaient prévus et attendus.

Maintenant, quelqu'un les suit sans que les super-sens de super-agent de May s'alertent... ça craint.

 

* * *

 

De loin, Clint continue de suivre la voiture dans laquelle May et sa partenaire se sont faufilées un peu plus tôt.

Sitôt en a-t-il eu la possibilité, qu'il a laissé leur véhicule prendre de l'avance.

Plus elles seraient devant, moins il leur sera visible... et plus sa tâche sera facile.

 

Ce n'est pas pour rien que Coulson, et Fury dans une moindre mesure, aimaient l'envoyer sur les filatures.

Ça avait le mérite de changer des cibles à abattre, des infiltrations proches d'une mission suicide et autres joyeusetés.

 

Hawkeye les voit entrer dans un garage.

Ça pourrait être un piège, ou encore un leurre... ça pourrait être un tunnel qui leur permettrait de semer quiconque les suit. Il a le sentiment que non et qu'il s'agit juste de l'accès à leur base.

Tranquillement, Clint se gare sur le côté et termine à pieds, par les toits.

Perché sur un rebord, il examine les environs. Ses lèvres s'étirent quand il repère une paire de caméras dans un coin.

 

Il commence aussi à douter. Elles ne devraient pas être aussi faciles à voir. Pas s'il s'agit vraiment du S.H.I.E.L.D. Ils valent mieux que ça, ils valent mieux que deux-trois caméras grossièrement cachées.

En apercevoir deux autres, plus petites et mieux cachées le rassure étrangement.

 

Son sourire refait surface à la vue d'une grille d'aération.

Il vient de trouver son billet d'entrée dans la base. Le S.H.I.E.L.D a tendance à les sous-estimer (les fous).

Toujours perché en haut de son immeuble, Hawkeye envoie une petite flèche grappin explosive (d'après Tony, c'est pratique d'en avoir de plusieurs tailles... ce qui l'oblige aussi à remonter son arc et changer de cordes donc, ouais, Clint n'est pas aussi sûr que le génie) sur la grille.

Autrefois, il aurait hésité à faire quelque chose de ce genre. Bosser avec Stark a changé ça. Tony est maître dans les appareils furtifs. Maintenant, il a un appareil qui ferait presque pâlir de jalousie des agents du R&D.

 

En quelques sauts et contorsions, l'agent Barton se faufile dans l'espace qu'il vient d'ouvrir.

À plat ventre, son arc replié et rangé dans son carquois, une arme de poing en main, à la place, Clint rampe.

La poussière, les toiles d'araignées, les insectes, tout ça ne le dérange pas.

Le S.H.I.E.L.D, peu importe la base, était carrément bien pire que ça !

 

Hawkeye arrive au bout du chemin plus vite qu'il l'aurait cru. Il retire, avec autant de facilité et d'habilité que pour entrer, la grille qui bloque l'accès, et la jette au sol.

Il a bien vu qu'on l'attendait.

Quatre agents ont leur arme pointée sur lui. Ou presque sur lui. Il n'est pas encore vraiment là, après tout.

 

Les mains en avant, le menton rentré, l'Avenger se laisse tomber, tête et mains en avant.

Steve et Tony vont le tuer. Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas là pour le voir. S'ils étaient là, il n'aurait pas à faire ça. Cap, Iron Man, Thor et Hulk auraient déjà défoncé la porte.

Après une roulade, il reste un genou par terre, l'autre plié afin d'être le plus stable possible. Il pointe son arme sur son comité d'accueil.

 

Il est en infériorité numérique. Ça ne veut rien dire. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est fichu, loin de là.

Il a survécu à bien pire qu'un quatre contre un.

 

\- Baissez votre arme.

 

Clint sourit et continue à les viser.

Depuis quand obéit-on à un « baissez votre arme » ?

 

\- Baissez votre arme, redit-on. Il n'y aura pas de troisième fois.

 

Hawkeye sourit toujours et ne change rien.

 

Il ne manque pas, l'instant qui suit, les regards inquiets que les agents silencieux lancent au donneur d'ordre.

Il ricane.

Ils vont tirer. Ils vont tirer d'ici peu. Tony n'a pas intérêt à l'apprendre sinon... sinon il n'est pas prêt d'avoir la paix. Il aura à supporter les éternels reproches d'un Iron Man agacé de voir un de ses coéquipiers plonger dans les emmerdes, seul et sans réfléchir ; alors qu'il fait bien, bien pire au quotidien, le petit Tony.

 

 

Un doigt se crispe sur la gâchette de tireur-numéro-trois-en-partant-par-la-gauche.

Clint tique et, alors que Numéro Trois s'apprête à _vraiment_ lui tirer dessus... l'archer sans arc le devance.

Sa balle passe juste à côté du visage de l'agent et fait éclater en mille morceaux la vitre derrière lui.

 

\- Je n'ai pas manqué.

 

Hey ! Faut pas croire ! Tony n'est pas le seul à être plutôt doué quand il s'agit d'agacer son monde. Lui aussi s'en sort plutôt pas trop mal, quand il veut.

Les quatre agents s'éloignent les uns des autres mais s'approchent de lui... et c'est finalement Numéro Deux (toujours en partant de la gauche) qui fait feu.

Hawkeye essaie de l'éviter et réussit brillamment. Ça paie de s'entraîner pendant des années avec Natasha et Coulson, y a pas à dire.

Juste... c'est dommage qu'il ne puisse pas réussir ce genre de mouvement quand les autres membres de l'équipe sont là pour le voir. C'est pas juste.

 

Plus amusé qu'il le devrait (dans la mesure où il ne devrait pas du tout l'être, c'est forcément trop), Clint retire son carquois de sur son dos et, à regret, l'abandonne derrière lui.

Les autres se regardent en coin, perplexes. Qu'il se débarrasse de son arme ? Qu'il ait un carquois sur le dos ? Qui sait.

Ils ne le restent pas longtemps, perplexes, quand l'intrus se jette dans le tas pour... se faufiler entre eux.

Ils se lancent aussitôt à sa poursuite.

 

Clint court.

Il ne fait pas vraiment attention à où il va, il y va, c'est tout.

Il passe devant des portes, et des portes, et encore des portes, toujours des portes. Il ne s'arrête jamais. Il continue d'avancer et se faire courser.

 

Hawkeye finit malgré tout par en choisir une, de portes. Ça fait quelques pas, déjà, qu'il n'en voit plus. Il ouvre, du coup, la prochaine qu'il voit. On ne sait jamais.

L'Avenger se dit immédiatement qu'il s'agit du bureau de quelqu'un d'important. Les séries n'ont pas totalement torts quand elles disent et montrent que les gens important veulent toujours un bureau immense, vitré et avec des stores systématiquement baissés (pourquoi des vitres, alors, hein ? Autant mettre des murs directement) et tout le toutim.

 

Clint claque la porte derrière lui et verrouille aussitôt.

Il inspecte ensuite le bureau et cherche où peut bien être la sortie secrète.

Il y a toujours une sortie secrète.

Deux possibilités sont envisagées pour l'instant. Aucune ne se détache plus que l'autre.

Puis l'archer remarque la décoration, les objets posés ça et là, et bloque.

 

Figé, il regarde, bouche bée.

Il oublie les cris. Il ne prête pas attention aux menaces des agents, dans le couloir, qui hésitent à enfoncer la porte du bureau du dirlo.

Ouaip. Le bureau de quelqu'un d'important, il avait raison.

Il a toujours raison. Sauf quand il a tort. Il n'a pas souvent tort vu qu'il a toujours raison.

 

L'agent Barton s'approche des objets protégés par un couvercle de verre qu'il connaît bien ; qu'il connaît par cœur, même.

Il tend une main hésitante (mais plutôt crever que d'avouer qu'elle est hésitante, cette traîtresse) vers une des pièces-micro. Il l'attrape et la retourne. Il ferme les yeux alors que ses lèvres s'étirent tristement, en un sourire nostalgique, lorsqu'il lit le message griffonné au dos.

Ce qu'il avait pu galérer à trouver ce machin, bon sang !

 

\- Coulson... chuchote Hawkeye.

 

Il se demande qui, du S.H.I.E.L.D, aurait pu garder cette collection de matériel d'espionnage qui date du siècle dernier et qui, surtout, appartenait à Coulson.

Pourquoi la garder ?

Pour sa valeur ? Nope. Pas moyen.

Par nostalgie ? «  Aaah, le bon vieux temps, hein, où le matériel était comme ça et super c-... » ouais, non plus.

Parce que Coulson ? Peut-être.

 _Peut-être_.

 

Clint voit, du coin de l’œil, quelque chose bouger du côté du bureau.

Il relève aussitôt la tête et lâche ce qu'il tient.

La vitre vole en éclat, par terre. Il n'en a rien à faire.

 

\- Clint... soupire-t-on, les épaules basses.

 

L'archer, privé de son arc mais l'un empêche pas l'autre, pointe l'arme qu'il a toujours sur l'homme en face.

Il inspire un bon coup. Deux bons coups.

Il tire.

 

Il ferme les yeux.

Tirer sur quelqu'un n'est pas un problème. Ce n'est plus un problème depuis un bout de temps, à présent.

Tirer sur Coulson, même un imposteur, c'en est un, en revanche.

 

Lorsqu'il les rouvre, il voit que Pas-Coulson est toujours debout et tout sourire.

 _Son_ sourire.

Putain de merde.

 

\- Je m'attendais à un tel accueil, admet le faux Phil en agitant sa main (à croire qu'elle justifie le fait qu'il soit toujours debout. N'importe quoi).

\- Comment tu... vous...

\- Clint...

 

Hawkeye baisse les yeux vers ses mains tremblantes. Remarquer sa faiblesse lui permet de corriger ça au plus vite.

Il saute ensuite au-dessus du bureau. Il fait tomber tout ce qui s'y trouve mais il n'est plus à ça près.

 

Coulson bascule en arrière. Barton sur le ventre, les mains de l'Avenger autour du cou, le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D essaie de lui faire lâcher prise.

Ce n'est pas mince affaire.

Hawkeye a de la pratique devant lui.

Il a beau se défendre de façon plus qu'honorable au corps à corps, il ne peut pas grand chose contre quelqu'un qui se bat régulièrement contre Black Widow et, il n'en doute pas, Captain America aussi.

 

Trop concentré sur sa tâche, Clint fait totalement abstraction des bruits alentours, et notamment extérieurs.

Natasha le frapperait pour ça. Être attentif permet de rester en vie.

Il doit y avoir un dérogation quand on apprend que son ancien OS est toujours en vie, non ?

 

Clint n'entend pas la porte exploser et sent à peine la terre qui tremble sous ses pieds.

Il réagit, par contre, lorsqu'il est éjecté de sur Phil et vole à la rencontre du mur d'en face.

 

\- Skye ! Non !

 

Ses yeux écarquillés de surprise (what the... comment il a pu voler comme ça ?) ne le restent pas longtemps une fois que sa tête est allée violemment heurter un coin d'étagère.

Il reste au sol, inconscient.

La planche et tout son contenu lui atterrissent dessus dans les secondes qui suivent, histoire d'être pathétique jusqu'au bout.

Sa bonne étoile a encore dû partir en vadrouille.

 

Coulson file auprès de Hawkeye, son ancien agent.

Il prend la tête blonde et l'examine avec précautions. Le nouveau directeur grimace quand il sent le sang sur ses doigts.

 

\- Skye, allez dire à Jemma que j'arrive avec un blessé.

 

Les lèvres pincées, sans comprendre ce qui se passe, elle obtempère.

 

\- C'est... c'est Daisy, dit-elle tout de même.

 

Pas de réponse, même pas un regard ou un signe de tête.

Coulson passe un bras sous les jambes de l'archer, un autre sous ses épaules et se relève.

 _Essaie_ de se relever.

Mack arrive à côté. Sans rien dire, il propose son aide. Phil hésite. La tête de Hawkeye est sur son épaule et il ne veut pas qu'elle s'en aille.

 

\- Coulson ?

 

L'agent déglutit puis acquiesce et le laisse faire.

Mackenzie ne rencontre pas du tout les mêmes difficultés que Coulson pour soulever l'homme blessé.

Prudent, il le surveille du coin de l’œil et s'assure qu'il est réellement inconscient et non en train de se jouer d'eux tous.

 

Il a vu l'homme tirer, un peu plus tôt (et le croit lorsqu'il affirme ne pas avoir manqué sa cible) ; l'a vu se faufiler hors des conduits, juste avant, puis leur glisser entre les jambes. Ils ont été coincé hors du bureau de Coulson (de tous les bureaux, il a fallu que ce soit celui de Coulson, en plus) puis sauter au-dessus du bureau avec une aisance qu'il jalouse.

Mack n'a pas non plus raté la partie où l'homme a essayé de tirer (et effectivement tiré) sur Coulson.

Elle vient juste avant la partie où il tente de l'étrangler, d'ailleurs.

 

Une petite voix lui souffle que l'autre n'était peut-être même pas au top niveau.

 

\- Tu peux l'allonger ici, sourit Simmons, tendue.

 

Clint commence déjà à s'agiter.

Sa tête, enfoncée dans l'oreiller, se tourne vers l'origine de la voix, vers Jemma. Il fronce les sourcils.

 

Coulson se glisse entre Mack, Skye (Daisy !), Fitz et Simmons.

Il roule des yeux lorsqu'il repère Hunter, debout dans un coin, les bras croisés, son arme dans les mains, et uniquement concentré sur Clint.

 

\- Tony va tellement me tuer, marmonne Barton. D'vais pas être blessé.

\- Vous avez essayé de tuer Coulson, rappelle sèchement Daisy. Deux fois.

 

Clint hausse les épaules.

 

\- Peux pas tuer un mort.

 

Phil, juste à ses côtés, sur le point de lui rappeler sa présence, se ravise au dernier moment.

Daisy a raison. Clint a essayé de le tuer. Deux fois. En deux minutes.

Ça ne peut pas être bon.

 

\- Clint ? Appelle-t-il du bout des lèvres. Je suis... vivant.

\- Non.

 

Coulson s'apprête à répondre quand Jemma rappelle qu'elle ne s'est pas encore occupée de son patient.

Le-dit patient fronce les sourcils, la regarde, les regarde, et essaie de quitter le lit sur lequel il se trouve.

Une poigne ferme, mais connue et rassurante, le retient.

 

\- Allongé, Barton.

 

C'est le moment où tout se corse.

Quand les agents entendent le nom donné à l'homme par leur directeur... ils repartent aussitôt pour un tour.

Il n'y a que Daisy qui ne voit pas ce qui se passe. Elle sait juste qu'elle a déjà lu ce nom quelque part ; certainement lorsque tous les documents du S.H.I.E.L.D ont fuité sur le net, lors de sa chute.

C'était... c'était un agent de niveau sept (mais qui n'était quand même pas au courant pour Coulson).

Il était sous les ordres de Coulson, justement, avec l'agent Romanov, alias Black Widow, alias une Aveng-

 

\- Faut que je parle à May, souffle l'inhumaine.

\- Barton ? On a un Avenger... est-ce qu'on doit s'attendre à ce que débarquent les autres ?

\- Non, sourit Clint avant de froncer les sourcils et faire semblant de réfléchir. Tony, peut-être. Et Steve. Nat, Thor et Sam aussi. Je sais pas pour Bruce. Je dirais que oui.

 

Mack se pince l'arête du nez.

Il n'aurait jamais dû rester.

Jamais.

JA-MAIS.

Plus ça va, moins ça va.

 

\- Agent Mackenzie ?

\- Oui ? S'étonne Mack (pourquoi il s'étonne ? Bobbi lui a parlé de son ex-mari)..

\- Faites-le partir.

 

Clint désigne Coulson d'un signe de tête assaisonné d'une sauce à la grimace.

Il ne veut pas de lui ici.

Tout bien réfléchi, il ne veut plus être ici, en fait.

 

\- Tu me promets de rester en place aussi longtemps que Simmons te le demandera ?

\- Je ne vous doit rien, _monsieur_.

 

C'est le plus douloureux des monsieur de l'histoire des monsieur douloureux.

Coulson ferme les yeux et encaisse silencieusement le coup.

 

\- C'est ma base, agent Barton.

\- Plus un agent, fait-on seulement remarquer. Plus de S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Tu sais que si.

\- Pas si vous en êtes. _Monsieur_.

 

Du Barton dans toute sa splendeur.

 

\- Je vais tout t'expliquer. Dès qu'on se sera occupé de toi, lui assure Coulson.

 

Hawkeye est partagé entre deux envies contradictoires.

Éloigner Coulson, pour leur avoir menti et caché le fait qu'il ne soit pas vraiment mort. Pour avoir gardé son fichu S.H.I.E.L.D loin de leurs radars (et qu'est-ce que fichait Tony ? Pourquoi il n'était pas au courant, le Stark, hein !).

Garder Coulson à proximité pour s'assurer qu'il reste pas vraiment mort.

 

\- Coulson, appelle May en rejoignant tout le monde et sans s'intéresser à Clint. On a Stark et Rogers à la porte.

\- Je pensais avoir plus de temps que ça... se désole l'autre. Faites-les entrer. Les autres aussi, s'ils sont ici.

\- Comment ils ont pu arriver jusqu'ici ? Demande Hunter, qui intervient enfin et remet son arme dans son étui. Lui je peux comprendre, mais eux ?

 

Le blessé sourit à l'ex-mari de son ex-femme. À croire qu'il espérait cette question.

Il sort un petit appareil transparent de son oreille gauche.

 

\- La géoloc est quasi-indétectable dans ces petites merveilles.

\- On vous géolocalise grâce à vos oreilles ?

\- Ouais, ricane Hawkeye. On soupçonne rarement un appareil auditif d'être autre chose qu'un appareil auditif. (Il soupire). Quand on comprend que ça en est un, bien sûr. Ce qui est pas systématique. Les crétins qui veulent dominer le monde ont du mal avec l'idée que je puisse être sourd.

 

* * *

 

-Barton ! Crie-t-on à travers la base.

 

Tony.

C'est sûr que c'est Tony.

 

Quand Tony entre dans la pseudo-infirmerie, son air inquiet est loin de disparaître.

Le sang qui a coulé sur le visage de Hawkeye n'est pas quelque chose dont il peut (ou veut) se réjouir.

Bon sang...

 

\- Comment tu fais ton compte pour toujours finir blessé ? C'est _ça_ ta super-puissance ?

 

Clint sourit.

 

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Stark.

\- Plus de filature solo pour toi, monsieur « je sais que je ne risque rien et _oops_ on m'a juste défoncé le crâne par... »... Sainte mère de dieu !

 

Iron Man recule d'un saut sitôt daigne-t-il accorder une once de son attention aux autres agents présents.

Sa réaction ne diffère pas énormément de celle de Hawkeye précédemment.

Il remet en vitesse le gant de son armure et vise la tête de Coulson.

 

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

 

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas une question très pertinente.

Si un méchant prend la peine de se faire passer pour Coulson, ce n'est pas pour donner son nom et ses desseins au premier milliardaire venu.

 

\- Monsieur Stark, le salue Coulson.

\- Ne me _monsieur-Starkez_ pas, siffle Tony. Fury nous a dit que vous étiez mort. Il nous l'a dit lors de la bataille de New-York et... et le vieux a menti tout ce temps, c'est ça ? _Vous_ l'avez laissé nous mentir tout ce temps ?

 

Clint connaît le regard qu'a actuellement Coulson.

Il sait ce qu'il signifie, sait comment le traduire, sait...

 

\- J'étais mort à ce moment-là, annonce simplement Phil. Le seul fait que vous puissiez lui reprocher, c'est qu'il n'ait rien dit lorsque je ne l'étais plus.

 

Tony fronce les sourcils. La tête penchée sur le côté, il marmonne pour lui-même que ça ne fait aucun sens.

Coulson, lui, jette un regard en coin à Barton.

 

Si Hawkeye savait quel genre de réponse son ancien officier supérieur s'apprêtait à donner... la réciproque est vrai aussi et Phil pense savoir comment va réagir l'archer.

L'autre agent (ancien agent ?) est bon pour comprendre une situation à partir de pas grand chose. C'est ce qui l'a rendu si dur à trouver et débaucher.

 

\- Tahiti, chuchote-t-il, horrifié.

\- C'est un petit coin de paradis, sourit Tony, revenu à lui. Je t'y emmènerai, un jour.

 

La remarque du milliardaire fait sursauter tous les autres.

Tous les autres.

Ceux qui étaient près de Coulson ces dernières années.

 

\- Putain ! Coulson !

 

Clint a finalement tranché.

Il sait quel côté choisir, finalement.

Il sait ce qu'il va faire avec Coulson.

 

Il se redresse, pas trop vite pour ne pas tomber (il a assez d'expérience avec les coups sur la tête, maintenant, pour savoir que se précipiter est une idée de merde) et passe un bras autour des épaules de Coulson.

Son front se pose sur son épaule et il demande tout bas...

 

\- Comment tu as fait ? Comment t'es pas devenu marteau et pu garder tes souvenirs ?

 

Daisy, Mack et les autres roulent des yeux.

Hawkeye, et Romanov debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, n'ont pas l'air de découvrir grand chose. Ils connaissaient Tahiti et comment ça se déroulait.

Les avoir à leur côté dès le départ leur aurait grandement simplifié la vie.

 

\- Je suis devenu fou.

\- Tu l'as toujours été, admet Clint.

\- Il faut l'être pour pouvoir travailler avec Romanov et toi.

\- Ne me mettez pas dans le même panier que cet idiot, Coulson, demande Black Widow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Who lives, who dies, who tells your story -- Hamilton


End file.
